lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Prelude
Prelude was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in October 2006 as a prelude for the All or Nothing tag team match at Altered Reality III, in which Wevv teamed with Schizophrenia general manager against PWA owner Villiano 187 and Pyromania general manager Cher. The segment was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo ''8:42 PM, The Day Before Altered Reality 3 ''Wevv Mang steps out of his limo. He stands up straight, and takes a deep breathe. In his hand, he closes his cell phone with finality. He places the phone in the front pocket of his suit. Mr. Wang steps out behind him. Mr. Wang shoots a look of apprehension at Wevv, but takes his place, just behind and to the left of Wevv. Before them, the New Orleans Super Dome rises into the night sky, a gleaming dome of silver. Wevv takes another breath and starts to walk quickly to the entrance. Mr. Wang keeps pace. ''As they enter, Wevv glances to the side and sees Random and his Project Radio set. Random is deep in discussion with none other than SoL. Jeff Watson and Maria stand behind SoL, looking smug. '''Random: What are your predictions for the Martinez Cup? Ham or Pen? SoL: Damn son, you got some nerve asking me that question. Neither of those punks is fit to even be in that match. I’m the one who should be going for a repeat. SoL sees Wevv walking past. '''SoL:' Except SOME ONE thought I needed to defend my title. SOME ONE thought I was sandbagging it. SOME ONE needs to get their shit together and realize that only ONE person is Schizophrenia. SOME ONE needs to check the record books and see what a true Champion, see what a NEW BREED is a all about. Random sees Wevv. '''Random:' You mean Wevv? Yeah, I can agree with you there. Schizo Radio was his idea? Bullshit. This baby is all mine, now answer my fucking question and how the fuck can you call yourself the New Breed when you’ve been here forever? What’s New about you? Jack shit, from where I’m sitting. And you too! Don't you ever speak, or is it true that’s impossible to get a word in edgewise around this jackass? SoL: Did you just talk shit about me? Tell me you didn't just talk shit about me. Random: So it’s true…we’ll be right back. SoL: Wanna make a bet on that, fat ass? Wevv is laughing to himself, and shaking his head as he enters the dome proper. Frantic crews are clearing the booths of the fan fest. But the ring is set up, and roped off. Wevv slowly walks down to the ring. Two men setting up seating nudge each other and point. '''Man#1:' here comes another one. I told you they’d all be in here before the night is through. Man#2: I just hope that three of them are two wasted to make it. That’s the number I got in the pool. Wevv smiles again. He reaches the barricade. Two guards nod their heads and stand aside. '''Wevv:' It’s all ready then? Guard#1: Yes sir, Mr. Mang. The guys set it up first thing. Wevv: Thank you gentlemen. At ease. Wevv slowly approaches the ring. He slides in and goes to stand in the middle. Mr. Wang takes a place at ringside. Wevv runs his hands along the ropes. He starts to undo his jacket. He takes it off and carefully lays it across the ropes. He loosens his tie. He looks around, at the arena taking shape before his eyes. He takes a step. Then another. He bounces off the ropes, and then stops dead center and raises his arms. He turns slowly, and smiles. He looks down to Mr. Wang and smiles. '''Wevv:' …and soon it will be all mine…. Villiano: Not if I have anything to say about it. And I do. Wevv turns and sees Villiano standing on the outside of the ring. '''Villiano:' Taking one last trip around the ring, Wevv? I never figured you for the nostalgic type. But hey, go right ahead. It will be the last time you’re physically able to. Wevv: (Hissing) Villiano…I thought by now you’d be passed out in a ditch somewhere in the French Quarter. Villiano: The night is still young. Just wanted to check on a few things before I begin the celebration. I thought you’d be holed up in some dark room hatching last minute attempts to save your career. Wevv: Why would I be doing that? I made my Plans months ago. You know that. Now, all I have to do is wait. Villiano: Well, you know what they say; it’s never too early to start planning for your retirement. Of course, it’s best to be able to walk in your later years, but you’re a smart guy, I’m sure you figured that into your, ah –ha, Plans. Villiano starts to light a cigar. '''Guard:' Excuse me sir, you’re not allowed to smoke in here! Villiano pauses, his butane lighter inches from the tip of the cigar dangling out of his mouth. He stares at the guard. The silence stretches. The guard blanches, and gulps. '''Guard:' Uh, yeah, just go right ahead sir. Villiano: Thank you so much for that. Now get out of here. The guards run away. Vil puffs his cigar alight. '''Villiano:' So, Wevv, this is what you were planning for all this time. Complete control of the company. Do you have any idea how many people before you have tried to take this company away from me? You saw what happened to the last guys who tried. I really thought you were smarted than them. But you know what’s going to happen. Hell, you’ve all but said you're giving up. I guess I was right about you the first time I saw you. You’re just a fucking pussy. Wevv chuckles. '''Wevv:' Ah, the dreaded Villiano bravado. The caustic wit. Give up? Is that what I’ve made you think. No, my dear friend. I’ve given you hope. A reason to get up in the morning and get out of bed. The notion that I, the man who has beaten you at every turn, is too afraid to face you. That you actually give me cause for worry. No, my friend, as usual, you have it all wrong. Wevv: Talk of quitting? Haven't I said time and time again that I am going to win? I merely mentioned quitting to motivate you. See, I want you to give me a good fight. Victory is so much sweeter that way. As for my plans once I do win, well, I want them to be a surprise! But I’ll tell you this much. You need to realize that once I win, you will no longer have any power around here. It will all be in MY hands. You’ll just be another employee. But I think you realize that. But I think you were hoping that I wouldn't realize that until it was too late. But let me tell you, it’s all I think about. You sir, will be working, for ME. And I have such plans for you! Oh, glorious plans for you! You want to know what they are? Villiano: Yeah, I’m dying to heat this… Wevv: So be it! Tag team action! That’s whats in store for you! Villiano: Tag Team action? What’s so bad about that? Wevv: It’s marketing Vil. That was never your strong suit. We need to attract a younger audience Vil. So, I was thinking, since you’ve gone to such great lengths to get your old buddy and pal, Ham back under your thumb, why not give the fans what they really want? Ham and Vil, together again! Villiano: What? A Latino meat Re-Union? You're fucking nuts… Wevv: You will, if I say so. But not as Latino Meat. No, this is something for the kiddies! It will be glorious! Villiano and Ham! The Killer Klowns! But your names will have to be changed of course. Hammy will work, but you sir, I can't decide whether to go with Villozo, of just plain Villi. Villiano (furious, but still chokes out): I fucking hate you Wevv. Fucking…hate you! Villiano turns to leave, and starts to stomp away. '''Wevv:' I’m leaning towards Villozo myself. And the costumes! Just wait until you see the costumes! You’ll love them! Villiano: (Not turning around) I’ll just have to make sure that never comes to pass. Oh, and some one wants to have a word with you. Villiano storms away, furiously puffing on his cigar. Wevv is laughing too hard at Vil to hear his last, ominous words. Wevv turns around, speaking. '''Wevv:' God, I hate that man! Did you see his face Mr. Wang, I swear he was… Pen is standing on the other side of the ring, belt over his shoulder. Mr. Wang has removed his tonfa, and is keeping a wary eye on Pen. '''Pen:' And what about me Wevv? What sick, twisted plans do you have for me, as if you haven't done enough already. Wevv: (Taking a moment to straighten his tie, and roll down his sleeves) Plans for you? Win. Simple as that. But then again, you only see evil in my actions, so of course, I don't expect you to believe me. But carry on, raging against the machine and seeing dastardly plans in my every move. I’m the root of all your evil, after all. Carry on. I’ll leave you to brood. Wevv smoothes down his hair, and his goatee. He adjusts his tie, and brushes off his jacket. Pen is staring angrily at Wevv. But he starts to climb into the ring. '''Wevv:' Yes, definitely Villozo. I like the sound of that. Big day tomorrow. Be sure to get plenty of rest. Wevv starts to walk back towards the entrance. He waves at some one off the side, and gives them the buddy Wevv. Pen stares at Wevv’s retreating back. ''In an entryway, shrouded in darkness, an orange glow lights up part of a face, and reflects off a big shiny belt. A guard with a flashlight approaches behind the man. '''Guard:' Excuse me sir, but smoking in prohibited in the arena. URK! Without turning, an elbow fires back, and catches the guard smack bad in the center of his face, crushing his nose. The guard crumples to the ground. Ham flicks the ash off his cigarette. He hefts the belt back up onto his shoulder, from where it had slipped. '''Ham:' Fucking same old shit… The End. See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang